la cérémonie
by saschka
Summary: une cérémonie un peu particulière en l'honeur de deux de nos héros préférés


_Titre :_ La cérémonie

_Genre :_ Humour

_Résumé :_ l'équipe du Colonel arrive sur une planète et une cérémonie un peu spéciale est organisé pour eux.

_Note :_ Pas à moi !

oOoOoOo

-ON VA DEVOIR FAIRE QUOI !

Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! Décidément vivement que cette journée se termine. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrêtait pas.

Tout avait commencé par un caprice de son réveil qui avait décidé de faire grève. Il s'était donc levé avec une heure de retard. Puis c'était sa douche qui avait fait des siennes. Alors qu'il était couvert de savon, plus d'eau chaude. Classique ! Sauf que sur Atlantis ce genre de chose ça n'arrivait jamais ! Mais alors jamais. On lui avait même dit que c'était IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Impossible ; mon œil ! Ensuite, il avait voulu se raser. (Mauvaise idée !) Il s'était couper non pas une, ni deux mais bien trois fois. Voilà se qui arrive quand on fait les choses trop vite ! Ces « blessures de guerres » l'obligèrent à faire un détour par l'infirmerie afin de faire le plein de pansements. Il eut droit à un petit sermon du médecin chef, qui lui conseilla de prendre son temps la prochaine fois. Prendre son temps a du bon parfois ! Il était enfin arrivé à la salle d'embarquement en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux rires mal dissimuler de ses collègues dus vraisemblablement aux trois pansements qui ornait son visage. Rires partagés par ses coéquipiers, mais absolument pas par Elisabeth qui lui remonta les bretelles pendant un quart d'heure. Tout ça à cause d'une petite heure et demie de retard, pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Elle arriva enfin à bout d'arguments et ils purent passer la porte.

P3X 424 était censé être une planète au climat tempérée, 25°C au maximum. Bon, ben la apparemment le soleil avait voulu dire bonjour à la planète en question d'un peu trop près. 35°C ! Et il fallait marcher pendant trois heures pour rejoindre le village ! Super ! Youpi ! Haut les cœurs !

-Bon on y va. On s'hydrate toutes les 15 minutes et on fait gaffe aux … trucs par terre.

Les trucs en question, étaient des espèces de champignons qui laissaient échapper un gaz genre curare ou autre si on marchait dessus ; Il ne se rappelait plus bien, mais il avait retenu l'essentiel : GROS CHAMPIPI PAS MARCHER DESSUS SINON KAPUT !

Donc après trois heures de marche, de slalom et de plainte continue d'un certain astrophysicien de génie (du calme ! Du calme ! Il peut encore servir !) ; la petite troupe arriva au fameux village. Visiblement ici aussi sa douleur faisait rire. Les villageois était morts de rire et le voir essayer de recoller les bouts de sparadrap, dont la colle ne remplissait plus son rôle à cause de la chaleur, n'arrangeait rien. Lassé de se petit manége il les enleva carrément aux risques plus que certains d'après lui d'attraper une infection. (Il serait pas un peu hypochondriaque ?)

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets (elle va revenir souvent dans mes fics celle-la) et en robe blanche genre prêtresse se dirigea vers eux. Elle les fixa chacun leur tour dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous très mal à l'aise. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle lisait en eux.

- (désignant Le militaire et le scientifique) Scheyache ! Nous sommes honorés de votre venue dans notre humble village. Conformément à la tradition nous allons célébrer la cérémonie du Scheyache. Egan, Malo préparez-les.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes furent emmenés chacun dans une petite hutte où ils furent lavés, parés d'une minuscule petite toge qui cachait ce qu'il fallait cacher. Ils se retrouvèrent peinturlurés de la tête aux pieds avant d'être réunis dans la même pièce.

De leurs côtés Teyla et Ronon avaient recueilli des détails sur la cérémonie en préparation. A la fin des explications données par la prêtresse Teyla était affreusement gênée, non pas que cela la choque, non. Il existait l'équivalent parmis les coutumes de son peuple mais comment allait réagir le Colonel et le canadien ? Elle savait parfaitement que pour ces deux-la ça ne passerait pas mais alors pas du tout. Elle se décida quand même à leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

- ILS VONT QUOI ?

- Ils vont vous marier. Pour leur peuple l'union officielle de deux hommes apporte une bénédiction des dieux sur leur communauté et ça fait plusieurs années qu'il n'y a pas eu de scheyaches ici ;

- Pourquoi ils prennent pas deux des leurs ? S'ils veulent une bénédiction, ils en choisissent deux au hasard et ils marient c'est pas compliqué quand même !

- Euh… En fait il faut que les sentiments des deux scheyaches soient réels, sinon c'est un blasphème et les dieux se vengent sur eux.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils pendent que je… moi et lui… Non mais ils vont pas bien dans leurs têtes !

-Atimi est sur de ce qu'elle à lu en vous.

- C'est qui ça Atimi ?

- C'est la prêtresse.

- Celle aux cheveux violets ?

-Ben oui qui voulez-vous que se soit d'autre ?

-Oh ! Vous ça va hein ! C'est pas le moment !

-Non mais dites donc ! Je vous signale que vous êtes pas tout seul dans l'histoire. Moi non plus ça m'enchante pas d'être marié, surtout à vous !

- Comment ça ! Je suis l'archétype du mari parfait, d'ailleurs on me l'a demandé plus d'une fois !

-Sans blague ? Elles devaient être sourdes pour ne pas être exedées par vos ronchonages !

- Je suis pas le seul à ronchonner, d'abord. Et puis si je râle c'est par ce que je suis un scientifique moi, môssieur. Et un scientifique c'est pas fait pour crapahuter sur des planètes remplie de Wraith suceur de vie ! Non môssieur. Un scientifique c'est fait pour résoudre des équations mais ça bien sur ça vous passe au-dessus !

Teyla assistait à l'échange et ne pus réprimer un sourire ; c'était tellement évident comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ? Les deux grand gamins qui seraient bientôt mari et…mari se chamaillaient toujours au grand damne de Teyla lorsque Ronon apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- On m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'au temple.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre ; le visage inexpressif comme d'habitude. Bien malin qui aurait pu dire ce qu'il pensait !

Le cortège arriva devant une foule silencieuse, en plein recueillement. Charmante ambiance ! Surtout pour un mariage ! John s'était toujours imaginé les mariages gays plus … gais. (Oui ça lui arrivait de penser à ces choses là !)

On les conduisit devant un autel décoré de multiples fleurs aux teintes rouges et blanches. On pouvait apercevoir un ruban rouge, un bol en or et un couteau richement ouvragé. Au vu de ce-dernier McKay pali légèrement beaucoup.

Les deux future scheyaches se trouvèrent face à face devant l'autel. Atimi était dos à l'assistance et était plongée dans une litanie incompréhensible pour les non initiés. Elle se retourna vers le couple et commença la cérémonie proprement dite.

-Joignez vos mains gauches paume contre paume au niveau du cœur. Tendez vos mains droites à plat vers moi.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Atimi noua le ruban autour de leur main gauche ; puis pris délicatement le couteau et se rapprocha dangereusement des mains droites. Rodney pâlit de plus belle et commença à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

- McKay ! Taisez-vous.

La prêtresse entailla légèrement la peau des deux hommes. John cru que son acolyte allait tomber dans les pommes. Leur sang gouttait dans le bol qu'Atimi avait placé sous leur main.

- Buvez le symbole de votre union.

La encore il s'exécutèrent. Rodney après avoir vu le regard assassin du colonel qui répondait ainsi à son hésitation. Le canadien priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'agrume dans la mixture ; chacun sait ce que ça aurait provoqué chez lui. Un crie de joie poussé par les villageois retentis lorsque le bol fut vidé. Les Atlantes pensaient que la cérémonie était finie et qu'ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Que nenni ! Ils apprirent qu'ils n'avaient accompli que la première partie du rite, c'est à dire l'union officielle des deux hommes. Ils devaient maintenant accomplir le Ayache qui était la bénédiction du village. Atimi les conduisis tous les deux dans une hutte un peu plus grande que les autres et leur expliqua en quoi consiste le Ayache.

- ON VA DEVOIR FAIRE QUOI ?

Quelques heures plus tard, sur Atlantis, Ronon et Teyla étaient rentrés laissant leurs deux coéquipiers sur P3X424. Teyla rapporta les événements de la journée au docteur Weir.

- Ils les ont mariés ? Oui bon pourquoi pas. ( Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ni le Colonel ni le scientifique marié un jour encore moins ensemble !) Et, donc ils doivent rester pour le Ayache ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Je pense qu'on pourrait traduire ça par : nuit de noces.

FIN

Ca vous a plut ? Aller demain je m'attaque à plus grand !


End file.
